Zombies With A Chance of Channy
by SterlingIsMyKnight
Summary: What happens when an outbreak occurs. IDK read to find out. No they are not filming a movie either. Channy! Stink at summaries.


**A/N Well I'm already committing and doing good with my story Vacuuming Tile. New Chappy will be up Late Tuesday. Anyway I got this idea cause its REALLY original and my daddy's obsessed with zombies so I while I was thinking of an idea NO ONE has done I came up with this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at least that's what they want you to think. Nah I don't own anything but phase 1 of getting Sterling to propose to me is complete. Then bye disclaimer for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was your typical day in The Condor Studios that is until one gloomy and on and off stormy day._

SPOV (Sonny's POV)

What a creepy day. We had on and off storms all day and everyone is totally out of it.

Even I have been a little gloomy. I haven't ran into Chad at all day either usually we

would have ran into each other a couple times already.

"Sonny turn on channel 54." Said Tawni rushing into the room.

"Ok slow down." I grabbed the remote and turned to channel 54.

"What's going on" I asked once I seen the news on.

"Shhh. Just watch." So I did as I was told.

I watched as they talked about trauma in the L.A county something to do with "Zombies".

I sat and watched Tawni in silence I could see the worry in her eyes it must be sad to believe in that sort of prank.

I looked at the screen and thought make-up artist are getting better.

The headline was 'Real or Thrill' what an immature name.

"Start packing supplies Marshall is going to the store for supplies." Tawni said shaking.

"You got to be kidding Tawni." I said rolling my eyes.

"No I'm not kidding Zora is spreading it to the studio come on."

"No way this is true. I'll be right back." I said starting to get a little worried.

I walked out to the hallway to see if this was true and just as I thought.

"Sonny are you ok" I heard Chad say as he ran toward me.

"Yeah I'm fine and wait did you ask if I was alright?" I asked at his caring

"No its just there's zombies and well So Random might have to be canceled if you get eaten and Mackenzie Falls would have no to brag to." He said as f he were caught.

"Okkkk you believe in that to?"

"Well. Yeah but I mean even if it's not it's good to be safe."

"Ok then I'm going to go home now" I said walking then starting to run freaking out. What I didn't expect was for Chad to come after me and grab my arm.

"Sonny you probably DON'T wanna do that." He said once I turned around.

"What about my mom and family in Wisconsin?" I asked near tears.

"They'll be fine were only in class 1 of outbreaks"

"What does that mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Never mind they'll be safe though." He said leading me back to my dressing room.

"Chad why are you being so nice" I asked

"Well maybe cause I enjoy our fights." He said trying to hide something.

"Awww that's so sweet…I think" I said unsure. He shrugged.

I walked into my dressing room to see Nico and Grady hiding behind the couch Tawni sitting n her vanity having a mental break down while putting lip gloss on.

Zora was in the vent somewhere but she had a note on the frame that said boarding up all vent access in the studio.

"Umm is everyone ok" I asked with a concerned tone.

"No" they all cried in unison.

"Sonny do you know what is going on." Tawni shouted a little to loud.

"Yes and I am just as scared as you but we all need to relax panicking will do nothing" I said knowing deep inside my heart was beating faster than should.

"You don't have pretty or even a career or maybe a life to protect so of course your not panicking. And nobody loves you like they love me." She said with anger.

I was suddenly offended I mean it was Tawni but it was the fact she said no one loved me I knew she didn't mean it or so I thought it was cause she went low even for Tawni.

"Hey Blondie you don't know that so I'd be quiet if I were you and you don't have a right to say she doesn't have a career when she joined ratings went WAY up." He yelled at Tawni leaving her with a shocked expression.

All I was thinking was that he sounded like an over-protective boyfriend except he WASN'T my boyfriend…sadly.

There was a moment of silence until Tawni broke the silence.

"Sonny why don't you take your over-protective boyfriend and go." She said pointing to the door.

"He's not my boyfriend" I complained "Nico and Grady you agree with me don't you"

"Sorry Sonny but maybe your better off with him." Nico said looking down at his shoes.

"I have to agree with Nico." Grady said avoiding my pleading watery eyes.

"Zora…Well I guess in a time like THIS you don't need me so I'm going to Marshall to quit" I said raging with anger.

I stomped out with Chad following I was gonna go quit when I realized there was a zombie attack in progress so I stopped in my tracks and froze completely as my mind processed what was happening.

"Chad. What just happened" I asked finally.

"I think you quit." He said gesturing back to my room.

"What did you do" I asked turning to face him disappointment in my voice.

"I was trying to help you if you haven't noticed already I DO care about you."

I looked into his crystal blue eyes and was trying to find a truth in that surprisingly I did.

"Look Sonny just forget it" he said more calmly walking away. I grabbed him before he was out of reach.

"I'm sorry it's just there supposed to be my friends" I said realizing how they let me go so easy.

He turned around and I couldn't resist giving him a hug. What can I say I'm a hugger.

As I had my arms around him I felt a chill running through my spine.

"Uhh Sonny are you ok" he asked not hugging back.

"It's called a hug" I said in sarcasm.

"Oh" He said hugging back.

As soon as I let go I again realized what was going on I guess he did to cause he grabbed my arm and we went to the now new zombie proof hallway to stage 3 they built it so that everyone can have access to the sets.

Meanwhile

"Phase One complete" Tawni said to Nico, Grady, and a very helpful Zora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N So I guess you know where this is going. LOL. JK. I'm actually having fun writing my NEW stories. This chappy is supposed to be them not really realizing what is going on because there so caught up in the harsh moment. Anyway A LOT more action next chapter.**


End file.
